Fate
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Dia bertemu dengan seekor kucing, dan sejak itulah takdirnya mulai berjalan. Cat!KaiAi. Oneshot.


Aichi menemukannya di jalan, tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan yang sudah turun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sebuah luka yang menjalar dari perut hingga dadanya.

Mengepit payung yang ia bawa di antara bahu dan kepalanya, laki-laki berambut biru itu mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati supaya tidak mengenai lukanya. Dalam hati mengutuk siapapun yang melukai si malang ini, namun pikiran itu segera menghilang ketika mendengar suara kesakitannya. Sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang bermaksud untuk melegakan lukanya, Aichi segera berlari menembus hujan menuju rumahnya.

Itulah pertemuan pertama seorang Aichi Sendou dengan seekor kucing cokelat bermata hijau yang ia namai Kai.

.

.

.

"Kai?"

Suara meongan yang lembut dari bawah meja belajarnya membuat laki-laki berambut biru itu buru-buru menjatuhkan tasnya dan berlutut di depan mejanya—lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah selimut merah tempat seekor kucing cokelat beristirahat.

Keadaan Kai tidak separah ketika Aichi pertama menemukannya; luka yang menganga sudah ditutup dengan perban dan tidak kurus seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya kucing yang malang itu tetap kesulitan untuk bergerak dan hanya diam di tempat yang sama setiap hari.

Aichi mengangkat Kai dengan lembut dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya, mengelus bulu-bulu cokelat gelap kucing tersebut pelan-pelan, membuat sang kucing sekali lagi mengeong.

"Hari ini mereka mengambil bukuku lagi, Kai." Laki-laki itu menggumam dengan nada sedih, namun wajahnya masih menunjukkan sebuah senyum hangat. "...Aku menemukannya di tempat sampah."

Kai mengeong, kemudian mengusap kepalanya di paha Aichi dengan lembut, seolah berusaha menghiburnya. Itu sudah membuat Aichi senang.

Aichi memang seorang yang mudah untuk dijadikan target bully. Sudah sejak awal dia memasuki sekolah dasar, karena figurnya yang kecil dibanding temannya dan wajah yang lugu, teman-teman sekelasnya sering mengganggunya. Tidak jarang Aichi pulang ke rumah dengan wajah babak belur, namun dia selalu beralasan pada ibunya yang khawatir kalau dia hanya terjatuh ketika berjalan.

Oleh karena itu dia begitu bahagia ketika dia menemukan Kai dan diizinkan untuk merawatnya oleh ibunya.

Aichi sangat menyayangi Kai. Dia mengurus Kai yang tidak bisa bergerak seorang diri; memberinya makan dan minum yang cukup, membersihkan kotorannya dan bulunya yang rontok, dan bermain dengannya. Tidak jarang Aichi menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar rumah, walaupun hanya sebatas berada di beranda rumahnya.

Aichi lebih suka menceritakan masalahnya pada Kai. Baginya, Kai adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki—sesuatu yang dia tahu tidak akan ia temui pada seorang manusia.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat Kai dan memeluknya dengan hati-hati.

"Kita akan terus bersama-sama ya, Kai?"

Dia mendengar kucing berbulu cokelat itu mengeong, dan langsung memeluknya sedikit lebih erat.

.

.

.

Aichi memanggil nama kucing itu seperti biasa ketika dia sampai di rumah, namun tidak biasanya keheninganlah yang menyambutnya.

Dia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, tempat dimana Kai selalu berada. Selimut merah itu masih ada—terlihat seperti baru saja ditinggalkan—namun dia tidak melihat Kai dimana-mana.

Panik mulai mengisi hatinya. Dia mulai memanggil nama Kai, mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun dan bertanya pada ibunya.

"...Kai?" Ibunya memiringkan kepala dan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan ragu, "...Tidak, ibu tidak melihatnya. Memangnya dia tidak ada di kamarmu?"

Dia sudah tidak mendengar ibunya mengatakan apapun lagi. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan hilangnya Kai dari kamarnya.

Perlahan-lahan perasaan sakit yang selama ini dia rasakan namun ia tumpuk mulai muncul, dan akhirnya dia mulai menangis dengan keras.

Aichi tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Kai lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah Kai menghilang dari rumah, namun kehidupan Aichi sama sekali tidak berubah, justru semakin parah. Dia tidak memiliki seorangpun untuk menumpahkan kesedihannya, dan hanya bisa mengurung dirinya sendiri dalam kotak kecil buatannya.

Namun hari ini berbeda.

Ketika dia baru saja sampai di rumah, dia melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut cokelat berantakan berdiri di depan rumahnya. Tangannya tersimpan di saku celananya, mata hijaunya menatap ke langit senja yang tidak berujung.

Kemudian laki-laki itu menoleh, mata biru lebar bertemu dengan cokelat tajam, hingga Aichi harus mengambil sebuah langkah ke belakang.

Seolah merasakan perasaan Aichi, wajah laki-laki itu melembut. "...Apa kau... Aichi?"

Tidak menyangka namanya akan di sebut, Aichi agak kaget. Dia sempat berpikir kalau laki-laki ini ingin bertemu dengan ibunya, bukan dirinya. Barulah dia ingat tentang peringatan ibunya kalau dia tidak boleh bicara ataupun mengikuti laki-laki asing...

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian duduk hingga bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Aichi. "Namaku... Kai."

Kai? Mata Aichi melebar, namun buru-buru membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan. Kai yang dia cari kan seekor kucing, bukan laki-laki dewasa—

—tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, laki-laki ini mengingatkannya pada kucingnya; mata hijau dan rambut cokelat tua. Sekali lagi, mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan, kan?

Kai kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas yang terlipat dan menyerahkannya pada Aichi.

"Ambillah."

Aichi memandang laki-laki itu lekat-lekat, kemudian kepada kertas yang disodorkan. Ibunya selalu bilang untuk tidak menerima apapun dari orang asing, namun sesuatu dalam benaknya berteriak kalau dia bisa mempercayai orang asing itu dan menerima kertasnya.

Akhirnya dia menerima kertas itu dan membukanya. Sebuah alamat yang tidak asing tertulis dengan tinta merah, jelas sekali terlihat terburu-buru.

Dia mendongak, hendak menanyakan sesuatu, namun laki-laki berambut cokelat itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

—Aichi tahu dia tidak seharusnya mengikuti laki-laki itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru itu menangis, tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah basah oleh hujan.

—Dia tidak ingin bersedih lebih dari biasanya.

Dalam pelukannya terdapat sebuah gumpalan cokelat yang berbulu—Kai.

—Dia hanya menginginkan teman yang bisa ia percaya.

Kai tidak bergerak walaupun Aichi terus menerus memanggilnya. Kai tidak mengeong dengan lembut ketika Aichi memeluknya dengan erat.

—Dia hanya menginginkan teman yang tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Kai tidak pernah bergerak lagi, tidak peduli berapa lamanya mereka berada di bawah langit hitam yang seolah menangisi mereka.

.

.

.

Dia adalah seorang laki-laki biasa; tumbuh di tengah keluarga biasa, memiliki banyak teman, dan melakukan hobinya setiap kali dia merasa bosan.

"—entahlah," Dia berkata sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Mimpi yang cukup aneh, bukan?"

Salah seorang temannya yang memiliki rambut pirang tertawa terbahak-bahak, kemudian memukul punggungnya hingga dia meringis. "Tentu saja!" temannya tersebut berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan menghapus air mata yang mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya, "Maksudku, mimpi menjadi kucing?! Pfft, mimpi macam apa itu, Kai?!"

Toshiki Kai memutar mata hijaunya dengan kesal, kemudian segera menyikut perut temannya hingga dia berhenti tertawa dan mulai berguling-guling di lantai sambil mengerang. Toshiki memutuskan untuk mengabaikan temannya dan melihat ke luar jendela.

Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata baginya. Dia masih mengingat mata biru yang lebar yang menatapnya dengan hangat, sebuah senyum sedih setiap kali dia bercerita padanya, dan perasaan hangat dan geli ketika surai birunya menyapu wajahnya ketika anak itu memeluknya.

Dia merasa anak itu masih di luar sana—kesepian, bersedih, dan membutuhkannya.

Toshiki mengerang kesal dan menarik rambut cokelat gelapnya, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan gundah yang dia rasakan semenjak terbangun dari mimpi aneh tersebut.

Untuk sementara waktu, dia memutuskan untuk mengubur dirinya dalam hobi barunya—Vanguard—dan mencari orang lain untuk dilawan.

.

.

.

—mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

Toshiki saat itu merasa bosan melewati jalan yang biasanya. Dia memutuskan untuk iseng dan melewati jalan pintas yang belum pernah ia lewati sebelumnya.

Saat itulah dia melihat seorang anak yang berjalan sambil menunduk. Walaupun wajahnya tertutup dengan surai birunya yang cukup panjang, Toshiki bisa melihat beberapa luka di wajahnya dan kesepian yang dipancarkan mata biru yang lebar itu.

Entah mengapa dia merasa begitu merindukan anak itu. Seorang anak yang bahkan baru pertama kali ia temui.

Dia menyaksikan anak itu melewatinya, dan sekali lagi sebuah perasaan aneh mengganggunya.

Mereka mengatakan, kejarlah anak itu. dia membutuhkanmu.

Dan dia mengikuti kata-kata mereka. Memanggil dengan suara yang ia usahakan tidak tercekat.

"Hei! Kau yang ada di sana!"

Anak itu berbalik. Hijau bertemu dengan biru. Dan perasaan rindu langsung meledak dalam dirinya.

—takdir menyatukan mereka, dengan masa depan bersama-sama menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
